


❝KILL THE LIGHTS❞

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝look around, look around at how lucky we are.❞Gdzie Marinette wcale nie chce zapominać o przeszłości i próbuje uporać się z ich  paskudnym czynem, a Adrien potrafi od niego jedynie uciekać.





	1. 0 ★ W TAKĄ NOC

Grób Gabriela Agreste umieszczono na samym końcu cmentarza — tam, gdzie ten stykał się z iglastymi drzewami i kolczastymi krzewami; tam, gdzie prowadziły jedynie wyłożone kamieniami i boleśnie wbijające w nogi, kompletnie niedopasowane do szpilek, wyniszczone przez upływający czas i brak kogoś, kto by o nie zadbał ścieżki; i w końcu tam, gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć go wzrok innych paryżan — wciąż wściekłych i chętnych do zemsty za te wszystkie nadużycia ich negatywnych emocji.

Sporą i zaokrągloną przy brzegach płytę wypełniały trzy proste, złote napisy — jeden zawierał imię i nazwisko, drugi datę śmierci, a trzeci łacińską sentencję, która, choć paskudnie długa i zawiła, niebezpiecznie już zdążyła wyryć się w pamięci Marinette. Właściwie — mogła ją cytować nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, zbudzona w środku nocy. Przywiane przez wiatr liście walały się między poprzewracanymi zniczami i zwiędłymi, śmierdzącymi kwiatami złożonymi równe sto dni temu. A kiedy odłożyła na popękaną drewnianą ławkę nowy bukiet i zabrała się za sprzątanie, była pewna, że jej dłonie co jakiś czas dotykają podziurawionych lub kompletnie nienaruszonych skrzydeł nocnych motyli.

Skończyła akurat, gdy słońce zostało zakryte przez burzowe chmury, cieniutki sweterek okazał się nie wystarczający, a telefon poinformował o zbliżającej się szesnastej i przypomniał o zaplanowanym na wcześniejszą godzinę spotkaniu — kolejnym, na którym Adrien się nie zjawił. Chociaż dzielili dom, ludzkie życie i rolę bohaterów Paryża, mimo jej błagań, nigdy nie pokazali się razem na cmentarzu, nigdy nie siedzieli razem obserwując płomienie świec i rozmawiając o tym, co zdarzyło się lata temu. Marinette czasem wątpiła nawet w jego samotne wizyty.

Ale wycierając w chusteczkę pokaleczone dłonie i odgarniając przylepione do spoconego czoła włosy, nie potrafiła jeszcze tego odpowiednio nazwać — odpowiednie słowa gnieździły się gdzieś na dnie umysłu, zakryte pomiędzy pewnie był zajęty, następnym razem będzie inaczej, a przemilczenie tego nie jest takie złe.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przymykając oczy czekała aż jej twarz dotkną pierwsze krople deszczu i w końcu znajdzie powód, by ruszyć się i odejść. Ale do tego nie doszło — żółty parasol zawisł nad nią, odgradzając od paskudnej pogody.

— Rok w rok to samo. Mogłabyś już nauczyć się zabierać ze sobą parasol.

Chloé Bourgeois — wyższa, bladsza i wymęczona przez mijające lata i coraz dziwniejsze doświadczenia — stała przed nią z jedną dłonią na biodrze i małym kwami ukrytym częściowo za białą kurtką. I bez uśmiechu, bez wyższości, z zadziwiającą łagodnością, a nawet troską czającą się gdzieś w oczach, wcale nie ułatwiała tego wszystkiego.

Bo jak żałośnie musiała wyglądać skoro nawet były wróg litował się nad nią?


	2. 1 ☆ KIEDYŚ

Dawno temu w noc, w którą miały opaść wszelkie maski, dwoje dzieci spotkało się na dachu i złożyło sobie obietnicę. Choć w jednym z paryskich domów czekał na nich ich mistrz; ten, który obdarzył ich miraculami, chociaż gdzieś tam czekali towarzysze, on wcale się nie śpieszyli. Wcale nie chcieli poznać przełomowej decyzji i dowiedzieć się bolesnych rzeczy. Uśmiechnięci, wolni od zamkniętych w czterech ścianach problemów, rozmawiali ze sobą i obserwowali nocne niebo pełne gwiazd. Wymyślali dla nich nazwy, splatali swoje dłonie i śmiali się w najlepsze aż w końcu ich dzwonki rozbrzmiały i zmusiły do ruszenia z miejsca. Wtedy on chwycił jej dłoń (a może jednak ona chwyciła jego, jako pierwsza?) i zadziwiająco poważny skinął głową na panoramę miasta skąpanego w ciemnościach i wciąż pokrytego śniegiem.

— Wiem, że nie powinienem — rzekł wówczas — bo nie na tym polega moja rola, jako bohatera; nie to obiecywałem lata temu, ale gdyby przyszło mi wybierać między Paryżem, a tobą, moja pani, oczywiście wybrałbym ciebie. Zawsze wybrałbym ciebie. — Dotknął jej maski, a palce miał zimne, choć okryte kostiumem. — Myślę, że znam odpowiedź, ale niezależnie od tego kim się okażesz, będę cię chronił.

A ona zaczerwieniła się, może zatrzęsła, ale w końcu, gdy początkowe przejęcie minęło i odzyskała głos, a za to zyskała pewność, że ma nad nim całkowitą kontrolę i nie zająknie się (nie mogłaby zrobić tego w tej chwili, to byłoby okropnie żenujące), przemówiła:

— Wiem, że nie powinnam, bo nie na tym polega moja rola, jako bohatera; nie to obiecywałam lata temu, gdy dano mi szansę coś zmienić; stać się kimś wyjątkowym dla tych ludzi, ale... — Biorąc głęboki oddech, spojrzała mu w oczy. — Och, oczywiście, że będę cię stawiać na pierwszym miejscu i chronić bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego. Można mnie uznać teraz za okropną; mistrz Fu może się zgniewać, Władca Ciem szydzić, ale tak. Wybiorę ciebie niezależnie od tego, co powiedzą i zrobią inni. — I tym razem to ona sunęła palcami po jego masce, i w porównaniu do niego była niesamowicie ciepła. — Być może to tylko urojenie, być może okropnie się mylę, ale... Nie. Poczekaj. Nie mylę. Wiem, kto jest za maską; wiem kogo pokochałam i z kim walczyłam ramię w ramię. I ten człowiek naprawdę jest wart ochrony.

— To obietnica, prawda? — spytał, bo musiał, zwyczajnie musiał, się upewnić, usłyszeć to od niej... usłyszeć cokolwiek jeszcze od niej.

— Prawdopodobnie jedyna, na której będzie mi zależeć aż tak — powiedziała, bo chociaż mogła się jedynie uśmiechnąć, mogła skinąć głową, chciała jeszcze przez chwilę poobserwować jego twarz, gdy gościł na niej uśmiech i gdy w oczach w tym samym czasie kłóciły się ze sobą radość i niepewność. — Po prostu nie zmieniajmy się, przestrzegajmy jej i wszystko będzie dobrze, w porządku?

— Oczywiście, świat stanie na głowie, a my będziemy dla siebie tacy sami i w ten sposób, z taką relacją ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, moja pani.

Nim zeskoczyli z dachu wprost w zdającą się nie mieć końca czerń, pocałował jej dłoń, a ona w końcu nie odsunęła się, nie wyszarpała jej i nie obdarzyła go pogardliwym, zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. Ich nogi dotknęły zabłoconego chodnika i szybko, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę świata — na ludzi kręcących się po ciemniejszych uliczkach, na poniszczone lampki spoczywające na ziemi, na rozbite szkło i hałasy oraz śmiech dobiegające z każdego możliwego miejsca — ruszyli w stronę jedynego domu, w którym paliły się wszystkie światła i jedynego, w którym drzwi były otwarte odsłaniając korytarz, zapraszając do środka każdego przybysza. Nieznana im, aczkolwiek przyjemna dla ucha, melodia wydobywała się z gramofonu przeniesionego bliżej wejścia.

Spełniając, wypowiedzianą kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy jeszcze świeciło słońce, a tłumy ludzi biegały od sklepu do sklepu, prośbę mistrza Fu zatrzymali się przed progiem, wzięli głęboki oddech i po kilku słowach, kilku szeptach i niepewnych spojrzeniach na ulice, cofnęli transformacje. Plagg i Tikki unieśli się przed nimi, maski przepadły, wyjściowe ubrania zastąpiły kostium i Marinette z pewną irytacją odkryła, że ma na sobie jedynie skarpety; nie włożyła butów przed przemianą i wyskoczeniem z balkonu w swoim domu. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Marinette — odezwał się pierwszy, bez cienia szoku.

— Adrien — odpowiedziała mu równie spokojnie — jak wspominałam, wiem kogo pokochałam.

Roześmiali się i chociaż wcale nie myśleli o tym, że mogliby się rozczarować, że ta druga osoba mogłaby być kimś okropnym i nieznośnym, poczuli się, jakby po tygodniu noszenia kamieni na plecach, ktoś w końcu zdjął z nich cały ciężar. Zapragnęli się pocałować, ale gdy zbliżyli się do siebie, do ich uszu dotarły strzępki rozmowy i kolejny raz tej nocy uświadomili sobie, że już zbyt długo zmuszają wszystkich do czekania.

— Wiesz, to trochę niesprawiedliwe — rzekł Adrien.

— Co takiego?

— To, że ty wiesz, kim oni są, a ja znam tylko tożsamość Chloe.

— Och, ale pomyśl w takim razie, jak niesprawiedliwe musi być to dla nich — oni znają siebie nawzajem, wiedzą o swoich tożsamościach, ale nie mają pojęcia, kim są ludzie, którym postanowili bezwzględnie zaufać, kim są ich idole, którzy postanowili wyrwać ich z szarego życia i wrzucić w wir dziwnych zdarzeń. I być może domyślają się, być może wyznaczyli sobie konkretne typy, ale do naszego wejścia wszystko będzie jedynie spekulacją.

— To wciąż trochę boli; kompletnie nie wiem, czego się spodziewać.

Ścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Znasz ich, pewnie nawet ufasz. To dobrzy ludzie. Przecież nie pozwoliłabym, by dołączył do nas ktoś niegodny, okrutny.

Spojrzał na nią, tym razem pełen wątpliwość (a może rozbawienia?).

— Chloe?

— Cóż, nie ukrywam — to jeden z tych momentów, gdy bardziej kierowała mną myśl ❝zepsuła, to niech teraz naprawia❞, niż cała reszta, ale, hej, czy ostatecznie się myliłam? Czyż Chloe nie jest niesamowita i pomocna, jako Queen Bee?

— Jest. Oczywiście, że jest.

— Więc?

— Więc chodźmy.

Oczywiście, Marinette miała rację — ludzie, których ujrzał w małym saloniku, usadzonych przy czarnej szkatule z czerwonymi wzorami, byli kimś, komu ufał, kimś, kogo naprawdę chciał mieć u swego boku (zwłaszcza podczas walki z Władcą Ciem). I oczywiście dla nich cała sytuacja była bardziej niesprawiedliwa; oni odczuli irytację. To ich zaufanie zostało zachwiane i gdyby nie mistrz Fu z pewnością Alya opuściłaby dom mówiąc przy tym coś o przyjaźni, Nino pobiegł za nią, a Chloe nie odezwałaby się do końca spotkania — zbyt zszokowana i wściekła ni to na siebie, ni to na Biedronkę, której tak ufała i której jednocześnie nienawidziła bez maski. Ale, jak wiele razy okazywało się to później, mistrz Fu zawsze potrafił ich zatrzymać (choć Adrien nie sądził, by jego sposoby zawsze należały do zdrowych; raczej widział to, jako skuteczne i nieco okrutne granie na emocjach), więc ostatecznie wszyscy pozostali na swoich miejscach i słuchali.

— Nie zostało mi zbyt wiele czasu.

Och, oczywiście, że tamtej nocy nie zebrał ich wokół siebie, żeby ustalić, jak raz, a skutecznie pozbyć się Władcy Ciem albo żeby po prostu miło, w bohaterskim gronie, spędzić kilka godzin. Ciężar powrócił na ich plecy, lecz tym razem miał kształt szkatuły, a nie kamieni. Po ledwie kilku słowach oczywistym stało się, co będzie dalej — ktoś musiał przejąć jego rolę, zostać nowym strażnikiem. I Marinette, słuchając o błędach, jakie popełnił przez te lata Wang Fu, przełknęła ciężko ślinę, niemalże zakrztusiła sokiem i prawie rozbiła swój talerz, ale na koniec była gotowa — jej ręce przestały się trząść, a umysł zaakceptował kolejny obowiązek.

Ale szkatuła nigdy nie trafiła do niej. Marinette pamiętała z poprzednich wizyt o tym, co kryło się w środku, pamiętała, jaka była w dotyku, ale po tym, jak trzy kolejne miracula — lisa, żółwia i pszczoły — zostały już na zawsze oddane, nigdy już nie miała okazji jej dotknąć, bo oto nowym strażnikiem została Chloe Bourgeois.

— To jakiś żart — stwierdziła Alya i sama Chloe musiała się z nią zgodzić.

Marinette musiała znowu usiąść, a zaledwie rok później, gdy mistrz Fu opuścił ich na zawsze, odwiedziła mieszkanie Chloe — wkradła się tam, jako Biedronka, przez okno — i odbyła rozmowę z dziewczyną.

— Wiesz — zaczęła wtedy Chloe — myślę, że on wybrał mnie, bo w jego oczach, jako jedyna nie miałam nikogo, kogo mogłabym postawić ponad szkatułę. Ty miałaś Adriena, on ciebie, Alya Nino, Nino Alyę, a ja byłam sama, ale... jeśli sądzisz, że się pomylił, to w porządku. Oddam ci ją.

Marinette wówczas pomyślała o obietnicy składanej Czarnemu Kotu i o tym, jak to wszystko zostało perfidnie zaplanowane, idealnie wykalkulowane; jak z komplementu stało się wielką igłą wbitą prosto w świeżą ranę.

— Nie. Zachowaj ją — powiedziała w końcu i już jako Marinette, wstała z kanapy. — Aczkolwiek, nie obiecuję, że pewnego dnia, nie przybędę tu po inne miracula.

A Chloe zaśmiała się i chociaż jej twarz wciąż pokrywały grube warstwy makijażu, chociaż wciąż wyglądała, jak ta okropna królowa szkoły, której nikt nie lubi i która może wszystkich zniszczyć jednym telefonem, w jej oczach odbijało się zmęczenie — tysiące nieprzespanych nocy i jeszcze więcej rozmyślań o nowej roli.

— Przyjdź, a ja ci je dam. Nawet słowa nie powiem — zapewniła. — A w zamian po prostu rób to, co zawsze. Chroń paryżan, moją rodzinę i naszych towarzyszy. Chroń nas wszystkich.

— I tylko tyle ci wystarczy?

— Cóż, zważywszy na to, że mistrz Fu nie żyje i na kilka innych rzeczy, obstawiam, że ten jeden raz nie mam prawa żądać od ciebie więcej.

Ścisnęła jej dłoń, posłały sobie niepewne uśmiechy i w takiej atmosferze pożegnały się, a następnego dnia, w szkole, grały swoje role i jedynie gdzieś z tyłu głowy, pod setką nieprzyjemnych myśli o tej drugiej, miały zapisaną tę rozmowę.

I Marinette, po kolejnych długich miesiącach, znów odwiedziła Chloe, po raz kolejny wskakując przez okno i może trochę strasząc dziewczynę.

— Smok i wąż — powiedziała Biedronka, nerwowo i szybko. Jedno słowo splatało się z drugim. — Potrzebujęsmokaiwęża.

Chloe, tak jak obiecała, nie powiedziała nawet słowa. Jedynie otworzyła szkatułę, przemieniła się w Queen Bee i po podaniu biżuterii Biedronce, ruszyła za nią, walczyć z kolejną przemienioną przez Władcę Ciem, osobą.


End file.
